


morning kisses and burnt toast

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Runner isn’t a morning person but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love mornings with Chuckler.
Relationships: Wilbur "Runner" Conley/Lew "Chuckler" Juergens
Kudos: 6





	morning kisses and burnt toast

Runner rolls out of bed on the opposite side as Chuckler, grumbling about how early it was. Chuckler pays him no mind.

They both go about their usual morning routine of throwing on the nearest items of clothing and moving towards the kitchen together. He may not be a typical morning person but Runner enjoys the time he and Chuckler can spend together before the day officially starts. He wouldn’t trade that for an extra hour of sleep.

Chuckler gets to making the coffee, grabbing two mugs and dumping a whole teaspoon of sugar into Runner's, whilst Runner focuses on breakfast. Popping four slices of bread into the toaster, he goes to grab butter from the fridge – dancing around Chuckler carrying the carton of milk. They move in perfect tandem, a rehearsed choreography around the kitchen that one only achieves from countless mornings together.

It’s as Runner is waiting for their toast to bounce back up that Chuckler grabs him and spins him around, shoving him gently into the counter as he dips his head to steal a kiss. Runner groans against his mouth, tilting his head up to get a better angle and slinging his arms around Chuckler's neck tightly. They fall into one another without hesitation, giving and taking in a perfect balance of gentle bites and teasing tongues.

Chuckler tightens his hold on Runner's hips, fingers grazing over the hem of his shirt (well, Chuckler's shirt) before dipping underneath the material and dancing along the expanse of bare skin revealed. His fingertips draw small circles over his skin, sending shivers up Runner's spine until he has to pull away with a breathless gasp.

Chuckler smiles fondly down at him, but it soon shifts into a smug smirk, his eyes flicking over Runner's shoulder. The sound of the toast popping up echoes through the quiet of the room, followed by the undeniably stench of burning. Chuckler laughs at his groan, peppering kisses along his jaw. “I think you ruined breakfast.”

“I’ll ruin _you_ in a minute!” Runner threatens, moving to push his stupidly tall boyfriend away.

Chuckler raises a brow. “Ooh, _kinky_.”

Runner rolls his eyes, turning to throw the burnt toast out, but he can’t fight back the smile on his face. “Shut the fuck up.” He says, although there’s no heat behind his words and he falls into a bout of giggles when he’s suddenly being lifted up into the air and dragged into another kiss.

Yeah, Runner isn’t a morning person but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love mornings with Chuckler.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
